Soul Mate words can hurt
by MaryBethDarcy
Summary: This is just a bit of dribble that came out after running across this concept. If you like it and want others let me know, and I'll do my best to oblige. Alas, Banner belongs to Marvel
There were others that had not found there soul mate until later in life, and a very few not at all. It was common knowledge the longer it took the less chance there was of finding each other. Most people found there soul mates quite easily. You were already in you 30's, and frankly, the words on your chest made you really hate the concept. Not only did you have 'I wish I had never met you.' scrawled on your chest, but the word 'you' is reversed color back dropped by a large spot. Because of this, you never wore anything sheer or low cut. With such inspiring words, you put your life into your career. If he didn't want you then you wouldn't want him.

That's how you ended up at S.H.I.E.L.D. in the research division. Because of your brains and determination, they usually give you the hardest assignments. You had just started making headway on the latest problem when you received a summons to the director's office.

"Come in agent (L/N). I'm impressed with your work so far, but I'm reassigning you to assist in a special project."

"Yes sir." You took the folder he offered you. You wanted to scream. They are down grading you to a lab Tec just when you were close to a break through. You walk down the hall reading the file. The heavily redacted file provided little information.

You made your way to the lab. The only man in the room looked like he didn't belonged there. He was goofing off. He seemed to be trying to up the voltage of the little device on the table. You had to set the right tone. You walked with purpose into the lab. "Well, let's see what you've gotten done so far so we can fix the errors before they become a major disaster."

He straightens up and looks at you. "Are you here for the lunch order?"

You took in the jeans and a rock tee. "Do I look like I'm here to see what you want for lunch, and while we are on the subject I will not be a coffee gopher or any other kind gopher."

"So Agent Brain what makes you think you can even under stand what we're doing here."

"I could say the same thing to you."

"This is what I do. I'm Tony Stark genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist."

"So I should use small words so that you can follow my train of thought?" You arched your brow at him.

What he did next surprised you. He burst out laughing. "Your soul mate is going to have his hands full. Am I right Bruce?" You turn the man standing behind you grimaced. "You'll have to forgive my sullen friend here; he's had a ruff decade." You shrugging your shoulders you grab a computer and brought up the data for your new project. "Hey (y/n), where is your soul mate mark?"

"On my chest and no you can't see them."

"Oh why not, it's not like I'm asking you strip down, or am I?"

"No it is modest where it is, but I'm still not going to show you. Now put away your little toy and get to work."

"Oh come on, even Bruce is curious." Tony looked hopeful at Bruce.

"Drop it Tony. I'm sure that she's sensitive about them. Most people are."

You turn on Bruce. "Frankly, soul mate words are a steaming load and that;" poking him in the chest; "is my final word." You whip back around.

You missed the look on Bruce's face, but Tony saw it and understood what had just happened. He knew what was on Bruce's chest in fine precise print. You his soul mate just metaphorically slapped him in the face.

You had been working with the two men for a couple of days. Bruce seemed to be a functioning albeit surly mute when it came to you conversely Tony would not shut up whether about the project or his other favorite topic. You were coming in, in the morning, and you walked right into an argument.

"Why don't you get over it and say something."

"It's none of your business Tony so just drop it."

"Are you two going to fight or work?"

"Come on Bruce the damage has already been done."

"Drop it Tony."

"If it has to do with the project I want the details right now."

"It doesn't. It's about Bruce's problem with you."

Bruce looked ready to punch Tony. "Tony if you don't shut I'm not going to be responsible for what happens."

"What are you two going on about?" You grab Bruce's arm and turn him towards you. "Speak to me. Tell me what's going on."

"I wish I had never met you." Bruce storms out of the lab. You are left there stunned with your mouth hanging open. You wanted to go after him but your body wouldn't respond.

Tony snaps his fingers in front of your eyes. You focus in on him. "There you are. Go after him or he'll disappear. He's good at that." You're shocked into action. You run out into the hall there is no sign of him or which way he went. You grab an ear set from one of the communication lockers

"Does anyone have eyes on Dr. Banner?" The response sends you running down the hall. How had he gotten so far away so fast? You ordered everyone to keep there distance. You wanted to talk to him alone. You couldn't figure out why he was heading to the demolition range. When you caught up with him, he was standing in the middle of a crater. "Bruce, we need to talk."

"No we don't. I know who you are, but you don't know who I am."

"What is there to know that we can't learn? We have all the time we need." You step over the lip of the crater and start to head down.

"Don't come any closer or I'll hurt you."

"We've work together for three days and you haven't even said boo to me. So I don't think you would hurt me."

"Just stay there." You didn't want to upset him so you stood your ground. He bows his head.

The first thing you notice is that his skin changes color. With the transformation complete, a larger green version of him is before you. He stands there looking at you. You slowly move towards him. He takes a step back. You hold up your hands. "I understand, just don't leave me." You stop in front of him.

He looks down at you intently. His hand comes up and pokes you in the chest "You." The word is simple but so full of meaning. Where his finger his is right were the black spot is. You finally understand and you felt like a fool. Your first words are still on his chest, but they are very small. You would miss them if you weren't looking for them. You take his hand in your. Turning it over you marvel at its size. You notice something on the inside of the index finger. You look closer. There in fine print are your words 'I understand, just don't leave me.'

"You don't scare me, and I don't think you would intentionally hurt me." You pull on his hand causing him bend down. "You are my soul mate and I won't let any one hurt you." You stand up on your tiptoes and gently kiss him.

"I will do my best to make you happy."

You look at him. He's almost back to normal. His eyes are still a dark green and not the beautiful warm brown. "I believe you." You kiss him again, and this time he kisses you back.

Life couldn't be better. You two have your good day, your bad days, and your green days. But hay what couple is perfect.


End file.
